


the Leader/Maknae pairing

by viverl



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Light dom/sub undertones, M/M, PWP, Smut, just sexy times really with a little bit of feeling, non-au, rated r, slightly AU, suho/sehun-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverl/pseuds/viverl
Summary: The members discuss their plans for their upcoming concert tour. Sehun isn't really participating, he is busy trying to hide his long-time unrequited crush on his leader. But is it really unrequited?Sexy times ensue.





	the Leader/Maknae pairing

“Please come here, sit down, I'll give you management's input for the upcoming concert tour.”

The head manager had stepped into the training dance room and waved with his papers to gather everyone around him. 

The basics had already been arranged, songs and costumes were drafted, the members’ input for the stages had been taken into consideration and all that was left were details.  
Sehun stretched his long limbs casually, crouching next to Minseok who steadied him unprompted when he switched out of a near split. Sehun didn't listen, most of the stuff was not of interest to him anyways. Currently Jongdae and Kyungsoo were passionately discussing microphone details. Minseok gestured Sehun to support him as well when stretching his shoulders, which the maknae did without fussing. 

Sehun observed how Junmyeon easily moderated the members’ various issues to management and discussed better deals for them concerning obligations put upon them. Sehun felt himself zone out, just letting his eyes roam over the leader's handsome face and compact body. He was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and old sweat pants, his preferred training outfit. It should look bland and boring but Sehun's eyes were caught on the sweat stained cloth fitting tightly around those nice pecs that he knew were always hidden beneath that layer. Minseok elbowed him into the ribs, putting a rude stop to Sehun’s ogling of Junmyeon. Sehun was partly glad for being saved before getting caught and partly put off for being interrupted during his viewing pleasure. 

“Why? Do we really have to do this?“, Jongdae whined, looking back and forth between manager and leader. 

“Chen, shipping sells. Your fans love it. Every intimate interaction heightens clicks and leads to new fans. New fans buy more albums and you get to buy a nice car at the end of the year. All of that for embracing Xiumin a little tighter and giving Suho a kiss on the cheek. Come on, is that really so bad?“ The manager argued with a winning smile.  
Sehun listened up, he felt a sharp pain in his belly when the manager mentioned someone kissing Junmyeon. Sehun noticed Junmyeon had tensed as well. 

“But it is embarrassing! I don't like it.“ Jongdae wailed again. Sehun rolled his eyes, that new girlfriend of his really had a close hold on Jongdae.

“There won't be any kissing. At all.” Suho intervened smoothly, his tone did not allow for any discussion on this point. 

Sehun let out the breath he did not realize he had kept in.  
The manager did not look happy but also seemed to have expected this. 

“Just give us the pairings you want and we will think about it among ourselves. We'll come back with some suggestions, ok?” Junmyeon held out his hand for the paper which the manager gave him after a curt nod. The manager asked for any questions (there were none) and left the members alone. 

Junmyeon tried to get everyone back into dance training but to no avail. 

“Show us the list!“, Baekhyun demanded. 

“Did they blacklist Kaisoo again?“, Jongin asked timidly. 

Sehun did not add to his question about whether he would get to interact with the leader. Management was very clear on not tarnishing Suho's clean image and a lot of fans disliked the Leader/Maknae pairing. Sehun disagreed. 

Junmyeon quietly observed his members for a moment before giving in. He pulled out the paper from his pocket, quickly scanning it. His eyebrows rose.  
Kyungsoo quietly asked What is the matter? while Chanyeol sighed That is not good.  
Come on, spill!, demanded Baekhyun again. 

Junmyeon calmly summarized the management plans. 

“They want one of us to show abs, skinship as much as possible and something like a kissing contest?” he scrunched up his face at the last point. 

Booing resounded in the practice room at the mention of abs. 

“I am out, I just did the abs thing! “ Chanyeol shouted a little too loudly. 

Junmyeon glared at him to keep it down. 

“Shut it, Chanyeol. Any volunteers? Who has something to show currently anyway?“, the leader earnestly surveyed his group.

Baekhyun shook his head NO! emphatically, Chanyeol crossed his arms. Jongin and Minseok shrugged their shoulders, both pulling up their shirts to reveal flat toned bellies that were not too far away from being show worthy. Jongdae was still pissed from before and did not react. Kyungsoo just bared his teeth at Junmyeon's investigation. 

“Forget it. “ 

Junmyeon shrugged his shoulders, lifted his own shirt quickly to flash his well toned abs.  
He gathered some compliments (Minseok, Jongdae, Jongin) and envy (Chanyeol and Baekhyun) from the other guys. Sehun stored the view in his memory for later.

“You didn't even ask me, hyung.“ Sehun pouted at his leader.  
Junmyeon’s eyes widened at the maknae. 

“Ah, Sehunnie, sorry, I just didn't think you would... getting abs needs a lot of discipline, you know that, right?“ The leader’s eyes softened on his tall maknae.

Sehun knew that Junmyeon did not mean anything, but his pride was hurt nevertheless. 

“I will do it. I'll show you. All of you“, he added, his old lisp coming out at having his ego wounded. 

Junmyeon hesitated and watched the youngest for a moment, assessing him.  
“If you are sure…“ 

Sehun nodded. 

“OK, then I'll help you, I'll support our maknae“, he sent Sehun a bright smile and Sehun's heart jumped out of turn. He smiled back. He didn’t even hear the cheering of the other members. What had he committed himself to do now? 

“Now that that is taking care of, no kissing! I like you guys but not that much. I prefer my girlfriend anytime. I am not gay, for fuck’s sake.“ Jongdae ranted at Junmyeon. 

“No offense Sehunnie“, Jongdae added with a kind look towards the maknae. Sehun just lifted one eyebrow in return, giving no response. Sometimes the members overdid it. 

“No one thinks you are, Jongdae.“ Junmyeon sighed, his tone annoyed. “I was able to block off any too intimate skinship actions until now, so trust in your leader, I don't want to do that either.“

At least he would get some action that way, Sehun heard Chanyeol whisper to Baekhyun who laughed in return. They received a dark look from their leader to shut up. 

“OK, they want Xiumin and Jongdae, Sehun and Baekhyun, Jongin and Kyungsoo (both cheered, Junmyeon smiled) and Chanyeol with me.“  
Chanyeol and Junmyeon both shared a quick look reaffirming a mutual understanding of disliking this pairing. 

“No Chanyeol/Baekhyun, no Sehun/Minseok or Sehun/Suho.” Junmyeon's lips straightened into a tight line for a moment. Sehun felt deflated. 

“OK, that won't work.” Chanyeol gestured upsetly between Junmyeon and himself. 

“You don't have to look that disgusted.“ Junmyeon answered him harshly. Sehun saw the hurt look Junmyeon hid behind his Suho facade.

“How about we keep it less strict? Mixing it up?“ Minseok suggested calmly. Always the eye of the storm.

All members nodded in agreement one after the other.  
Junmyeon found a pen and started to write down on the paper. 

“I'll add at least two combinations for everyone, ok? And concerning our pairing”, he looked at Chanyeol, “I'll rearrange that but I guess we will still have to dance together. OK?“

Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders but agreed.  
Sehun grabbed the pen and paper when Junmyeon was finished, surprising the leader. Sehun calmly crossed out the blacklisted Junmyeon/Sehun pairing and put it on the suggestion list. He looked at Junmyeon daring him to say something when he returned the paper to him. The leader had an unreadable expression when he surveyed Sehun's addition, but put the paper away without further comment. Sehun calmed down, Minseok clapped his back encouragingly. 

 

#######

 

In the evening everyone was exhausted from practice and had calmed down. Kyungsoo had cooked something with support from Minseok (Kyungsoo dirtied the kitchen while the eldest cleaned it right away). Jongdae lounged on the couch loudly video-chatting with his girlfriend. Chanyeol and Baekhyun played video games even louder. Jongin calmly studied fashion magazines while Sehun lurked above his shoulder. 

Junmyeon emerged from the bathroom, having showered last. His hair was still damp and Sehun glimpsed at him before quickly concentrating on the fashion spread in front of him. Jongin pointed out the posing of the model, a gesture to copy. Sehun nodded in agreement, not really caring. 

Junmyeon crossed the living space area, receiving a bowl of soup from Minseok without prompting. Junmyeon shared a smile and thanked his hyung before finding a seat at the table. Minseok placed two other bowls on the table, one further down the table and one right next to their leader. The oldest called over their maknae, gesturing to the prepared seat. 

Right next to Junmyeon. Of course. Sehun sent Minseok a dark look. Junmyeon caught the maknae’s expression and frowned. A moment later his face was unreadable again.  
Sehun trotted over to his food, sluggishly picking at it, ignoring Junmyeon.  
The youngest dreaded the upcoming discussion with the leader now that he had committed himself to taking one for the team.

 

He was spared only another hour.

 

Sehun lounged on his bed listening to music and skimming through the same magazines he had already studied with Jongin before. He imagined himself in those outfits and marked down those that stood out to him. Once or twice he also marked something for one of the other members. For Junmyeon to be precise. Not that Sehun would tell anyone. 

Having a long-standing unrequited crush on your band member was the dumbest thing that had ever happened to Sehun and he had done his fair share of idiotic things (Like drunkenly agreeing to a contest with Baekhyun and Chanyeol to do the most weirdest things in disguise, trying not to be found out by fans. Baekhyun won). The problem was that it was just not going away. Not for lack of trying. He was especially fond of the If-you-can’t get-over-him-get-under-someone-else-method. Apropos, Sehun grabbed his phone and scrolled through his chats to his preferred contact, checking if he was in Seoul. 

A knock on his door stopped him from finalizing his booty call message. Junmyeon did not wait for Sehun’s response and entered his room. Sehun pointedly ignored him. The elder stood with a straight back in the middle of the room, obviously analysing how to handle the bitchy maknae.

“What is it, Sehunnie?”

Oh, direct confrontation. The leader must be tired, Sehun realized. Junmyeon’s eyes showed his stress level as well. In an instant, Sehun’s attitude melted away.

“Come here.” Sehun beckoned the elder towards his bed and made room there.  
Junmyeon’s back relaxed at Sehun’s soft voice, he stepped closer, letting himself be manhandled onto the bed into Sehun’s arms without a fight. The elder melted into the taller man’s arms and sighed contently. Sehun smiled openly at the tired man in his arms, nosing his head into the crook of Junmyeon’s neck as if he wasn’t at least half a head taller and much broader than the other.

“I didn’t want to stress you, hyung.” I am sorry.

Junmyeon caressed the back of Sehun’s neck with his hand.

“It wasn’t just you, the chingu-line did their best to be a pain in the ass. But I thought you at least would have my back. Instead you avoided me…” Junmyeon’s voice sounded so small and Sehun’s heart clenched painfully. 

“I’ll always have your back, hyung. Don’t ever doubt that.” Sehun pushed his forehead more forcefully into the other’s chest. “All the members love you, even if they tease you. Chanyeol can be really insensitive, but only because he thinks you don’t care.” 

Sehun tightened his grip on the smaller man in his arms. He inhaled deeply, smelling the most comforting mixture of Junmyeon’s shower gel, deodorant and Junmyeon himself.

“But I know you care.” 

Junmyeon did not respond right away.

“Did you just smell me?”, he asked instead jokingly.

Sehun tried not to react, but entangled with the other as he was it was impossible for Junmyeon to not notice Sehun had tensed.

“Did you really?”, Junmyeon asked in an incredulous voice.

“Well, what if I did?”, Sehun responded in his best bratty manner.

Junmyeon observed him amused. “But why? Do I stink?”

Sehun shook his head No, “You smell perfect.” He blurted out and immediately regretted his word choice. But Junmyeon only smiled at him. 

“Cute. Is that the reason why you put us onto the pairing list? You know management doesn’t like it.” His face showed regret.

“I don’t care, I don’t dislike it.” Sehun decided that that was enough regarding this dangerous topic.

“The others would be less harsh with you if would let your guard down more, hyung. You don’t alway have to be our leader. Live a little. Did you know that Chanyeol and Baekhyun have a bet running about you how long it will take for someone to take pity on you and finally do it with you?” 

Sehun observed Junmyeon’s reaction closely. He had expected the other to brush it off, perhaps even laugh, instead the leader’s expression fell and he looked closer to crying then to laughing before turning away from the maknae. Alarmed Sehun laid his hand softly on the other’s full cheek, turning his head back. Their eyes met. Sehun could see more emotion than what the guarded man normally allowed to show. 

“I am sorry, I didn’t know this would hurt you so much. Please forgive me.”

Junmyeon tried to escape Sehun’s gaze, turning further away. But Sehun was having none of that, putting his whole body to use, blocking any evasive maneuvers. They struggled with each other half-heartedly. In the end, Sehun straddled the smaller man, blocking the other’s arms with his legs. His arms rested on his elbows left and right of Junmyeon’s head. His head hovered only centimeters above the other’s face, patiently waiting until both had caught their breaths again.

Junmyeon’s gaze focussed somewhere away from Sehun’s face, still avoiding direct eye contact. Sehun felt Junmyeon was hiding something important from him.

“You should let go of me, Sehun”, the older told the younger quietly.

Sehun shook his head.

“Sehun, this is going to get embarrassing. Please,”Junmyeon added more firmly.

Sehun shook his head emphatically, his whole body echoed the movement. “Don’t run away again, tell me what is going on.”

Junmyeon’s eyes closed for a moment, “Fuck, ok. Don’t move.”

Sehun, of course, moved. 

Junmyeon groaned, stopping himself abruptly mid-sound. Startled, Sehun sat up only to jump a little at the other surprise pressing half-hard against him from below. His mouth opened and closed without making a sound. Below him Junmyeon had turned a deep shade of red. 

“If you don’t want this, you should let me go,” Junmyeon bit his lip, cheeks flushing pink.

“Do you want me to let go?” Sehun asked, not wanting the other to feel coerced by him. 

They gazed into each other’s eyes and Junmyeon’s eyes darkened.

“No, hold me down like this. I like it,” Junmyeon told him coyly.

A smile started to spread over Sehun’s face. Junmyeon tensed in apprehension.  
Sehun lowered himself slowly and with deliberation back onto the other man, making full contact. Both moaned deeply. 

Sehun rolled his hips instead, sighing at the delicious friction between them, making his leader’s breath hitch.

“Like this?”, Sehun grinned. “Do you like this, Myeonni?”

Junmyeon’s eyes glazed over at the new nickname. 

Sehun closed the distance between their mouths, testing his luck with a quick kiss to the other’s lips. He half expected to be thrown off his bed any minute now. It didn’t inhibit him one bit.

Junmyeon did not throw him off. He did not kiss him back either and Sehun was not satisfied yet. Slowly he began nibbling his way across the other’s neck from ear to collarbone while uninhibitedly rubbing his hard-on against Junmyeon’s. He was rewarded with deep moans and soft caresses through his hair.  
Sehun teasingly bit down on Junmyeon’s neck where it met the shoulder. The smaller man below him responded excitedly, thrusting his hips back against Sehun’s. The tall maknae was thrilled at the reaction and bit down again with a little more force. Yes!, he had found the power button. 

A couple of minutes later they had lost most of their clothing and Junmyeon’s lower neck was mess of red bite marks. Both were breathing heavily. Sehun was satisfied with Junmyeon’s uninhibited reactions to his caresses. Sehun’s mouth had already mapped out most of the upper half of the other man. The younger was nearing the margin of the other’s underwear, boldly pushing the cloth lower and lower. Sehun’s tongue explored the smaller man’s v-line, slowly following the hands pushing away fabric.  
Junmyeon kept still, only encouraging the other with moans, showing that he was enjoying himself. 

Following the v-line Sehun reached his goal, the underwear was stripped away carelessly. Sehun licked the other’s hard dick enthusiastically before gripping it in his hand, stroking it dexterously. He took his time exploring and listening carefully to Junmyeon’s moans.  
His grip was a little too dry. Although he had lube in his drawer Sehun decided to try something more daring. He let his unoccupied hand slowly glide up across toned belly and pecs, gliding higher, caressing Junmyeon’s throat until he reached his goal. He let two fingers hover over Junmyeon’s small mouth, experimentally slipping his finger tips between the soft open lips. He was not denied entry. 

“Suck them.” Sehun ordered, still stroking the other’s dick. 

The older tensed for a moment, Sehun noticed that Junmyeon seemed to shake off any hesitancy, tentatively licking the two offered fingers.

Sehun was not sure whether two fingers was not too much for the other’s small mouth, he didn’t want to make him gag. Not today anyway. No way would he ever be able to fuck that tiny hot mouth. The sizes were totally incompatible. His dick hardened at the thought nevertheless. Well, there were enough other things to do.

After a moment of familiarization Junmyeon surprised Sehun with his very enthusiastic finger sucking. Both fingers somehow fit and that long tongue worked wonders on the digits. Sehun groaned, his dick twitched excitedly. He slowly fingerfucked the other’s mouth, Junmyeon’s dick rested half forgotten against Sehun’s lips.

“Wow, you are so good at this,” Sehun genuinely complimented the other. Then Sehun remembered his earlier plans and unceremoniously continued sucking the other’s dick. After a moment he slipped his fingers out of Junmyeon’s eager mouth, regretting the loss instantly.  
With a practised grip he rearranged the smaller man’s legs, one leg resting on his shoulder, the other bent upwards out of his way. Junmyeon’s cry of surprise only deepened when Sehun easily slipped the two spit-slick fingers into the very tight passage.  
Sehun carefully continued to stroke and occasionally lick the other’s dick while pushing his fingers in as deep as he could. Junmyeon was taking deep breaths, obviously trying to relax into the exploring hands. Sehun reacted instantly upon each wince, soothing any ache he caused. Then Sehun found the soft spot he had been looking for and the legs around him finally unwound a little, moans replaced winces again.

Sehun paused triumphantly, easing his fingers out and reaching around for lube and condoms from his drawer. Junmyeon wailed upon the loss of the lovely friction but he did not say anything.

He lifted the condom package up, making eye contact with his small leader. Wiggling the package Is this okay?, Junmyeon met his eyes with hooded gaze, slowly nodding his agreement, Yes, please.

Sehun quickly used the lube to stretch the other more effectively, making sure to caress the other’s prostate enough to ease the intrusion but to not let him come already. 

“Is that enough for you?”, Sehun asked after a while.

Junmyeon vaguely nodded his head, uncharacteristically mute. 

Sehun slipped on the condom, coating himself with lube and aligned himself. 

“Myeonni, do you want this? Tell me. You are too quiet”, Sehun didn’t want to without getting the other’s consent. Sehun’s head hovered over Junmyeon’s. Patiently waiting.

Junmyeon exhaled slowly, then lifted his gaze to meet the other’s eyes.

“Please fuck me, Sehun. Please,” the singer’s voice was hoarse.

Sehun’s face split into a grin. Sehun grabbed the other’s bent thigh with one hand and his own dick with the other, easing himself in slowly.  
It was a very strained fit, both groaned deeply. More stretching would have been better, Sehun realized. 

“Are you ok? You’re really tight”, Sehun gasped.

Junmyeon nodded his head but his scrunched up face told Sehun that there was quite some pain involved as well. Sehun slowly began to kiss Junmyeon’s throat, biting here and there. The man below him moaned at every bite. Who would have thought? Sehun grinned broadly in between caresses.

Halfway in Sehun decided that this far needed to be enough. He checked with Junmyeon, who seemed caught somewhere between pleasure and almost fainting. Sehun slowly began to ease himself in and out, thrusting shallowly. Junmyeon sighed in ecstasy beneath him.  
It felt incredible. The walls around Sehun were so narrow he was seeing stars. Sehun observed himself talking nonsense, complimenting Junmyeon’s body and professing his love for various body parts.

Junmyeon’s pained expression had quickly changed to delirious bliss, especially when Sehun stroked the other’s dick complimentary to his hip thrusts.

Sehun remembered the other’s initial confession that he wanted to be held down. He grabbed for the other’s wrist, gripping them tightly above Junmyeon’s head. The smaller man’s eyes glazed over instantly. 

“You really like this”, Sehun gasped in between thrusts pointedly directed towards the other’s prostate, “Don’t you, baby?”

The smaller man surprised Sehun, coming almost silently all over his own belly and Sehun’s hands. Sehun grinned stupidly at the beautiful mess. 

He knew he was close and Junmyeon’s tightening around him didn’t help. Sehun quickened his thrusts, not holding back anymore. In an instant he followed suit, groaning the leader’s name.

Both lay there just panting for a quite a while with Sehun still buried inside Junmyeon.

“Are you ok?”, Sehun finally managed. He lifted himself of the smaller man slowly.  
Junmyeon just nodded weakly, his hand gliding through the spilled mess on his belly. Sehun grabbed the fringe of the condom and pulled out slowly making Junmyeon groan loudly.

Sehun forced himself to get off the bed and clean up. Disoriented, Junmyeon followed his movements with his eyes. 

“I am back with you in a moment, baby,” he smiled when he saw Junmyeon’s eyes forming happy half moons.

Sehun washed away his own mess and returned to his lover with a damp tissue. He lowered himself to the bed, kissing the love bites he had left on Junmyeon’s neck. Junmyeon tried to pull the maknae back into the bed but Sehun was not yet done with his task. Gently, Sehun wiped down any white stains and softly lifted the other’s legs aside to remove any leftover lube as well. Quickly he discarded the litter and returned, earning himself a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you,” Junmyeon murmured sleepily. He had turned on his side and twisted his body around resembling a shrimp. Sehun smiled at the adorable sight.

With a grunt Sehun fell onto his bed. He embraced the smaller man and carefully entangled their legs. Sehun covered their naked skin with his blanket. Warmth surrounded them. Sehun felt a deep content calm, his muscles relaxing. Junmyeon leaned back heavily against his bare chest, falling asleep quickly. 

Sehun held the other tightly in his arms, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a bigger WIP that I left unfinished. I scrapped some plot-related points and kept the member-interaction and the smut. Hope you liked it! If yes, please kindly leave kudos and/or comment.  
> You can leave any ideas about further ideas for this as well.
> 
> Thank you @wukrisis_ for beta-ing this :)


End file.
